Master
by Catmeow123
Summary: "Will I ever see my friends again? Who has me contained in these isolating walls? Could it be Fifth Sector?" Tenma is unaware of where he is, everything he knows has been taken away by the cruel,sickly "Master" he has been forced to obey. He will meet a few friends along the way who have the same goal... escape...
1. Where Am I? : Chapter 1

This is part 1 of Tenma is kidnapped sequel. You might want to read the prologue and the first story so you can understand this better. I want this to have quite a few chapters but they might not be that long because my attention span is a bit small (but I don't have adhd).

Chapter 1:

No one's pov:

The door creaked open reaveling a light source and the same man as before, "So Tenma , why did you start the revolution then,oh wait you can't talk ha ha ha!" He smeared at the teenager while he wimpered in the corner of the black room. He took a step towards the 13 year old and ripped of the cloth covering his now exposed mouth.

"What do you want with me, where am I!" Tenma screamed throughout the room with fury demanding answers. He stood up from the ground giving his legs pins and needles through them. The boys uniform was so crumpled up and sweaty, "We need to get you out of those messy clothes, change you into something more decent... . The man pulled at his sleeve and took another look at the helpless child.

"Get away from me!" Tenma's voice screeched causing the man to step back.

End

This next chapter might be out in a few days, I am going back to school on the September 4th gmt so I won't have as much time to write


	2. New clothes : Chapter 2

Notes:

I don't hate Tenma, and I'm not being abused by my parents and if you are confused by the story you should read the prequel and the original story.

"Well then I'll get you some new ones to change into, " the man left the room leaving Tenma alone.

Tenma's POV:

Why is this happening? Why did I deserve this? Wait, this means we lost right? I don't know really... All of them must be so worried where I am, where an i anyway: I am so tired, hungry and thirsty. When he gets I'm going to punch the life out of his smug little face even if there will be consequences, taking me away from my friends and football/soccer is so disgusting. Do you think they have put out out a missing person report; they must have by now , it does seem like it has been a few days or only a few hours. Just as I thought, he came back into the chamber.

He was holding up an outfit that was very formal, there was black trousers ; school-style, a white button up shirt; with sleeves and baby black lace up shoes; luckily I know how to the laces :-P )

"I'll leave and come back when your done, just shout master (AN: Can you see where this is going, eh?) ," he bloomed down into my eyes piercing my pupils.

I slowly nodded my sleepy head and stared down at the clothes "master" layer on the ground. He slowly walked away licking the metal gloomy door.

 **End**

Well that's the end of chapter 2. I'm sorry I have inactive for so long. I started school again and I never feel like writing after i get home from school all i wanna do is read IE fanfiction, watch IE and dance around my room to music. So I don't know when chapter 3 will be out.

Alice/catmeow123


	3. Corridors : Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Author Note:

Thankyou guys for reading my story I never thought it would get quite as many views as this. My writing skills are not as good as other writes but I am constanely improving my skills( hint hint... I am only 13 heehee)

Arratay (Guest):

Thank you for your review, I took the positive critism to heart so I am going to try to write longer chapters not just long drabble.

Meri7:

You might not be reading this since you did not want to read my story but how about continuing to read my story. I swear Tenma is going to be okay in the end.

Tenma's POV:

"Master!" I shouted out of the room, I had got in to the clothes he had given me and they were suprisingley comfortable. I had no mirror so I didn't know if they were on propally, but I hoped they were. He came back into the chamber and stared at me "Good, now follow me to your new room,".

Without hesitation I stood up. His piercing pupils stared down into my soul, I couldn't tell if this was dream or real, maybe I will wake up in my bedroom and be ready for the final and the rest of the day did not happen.

He led me through many corridors, the first one was just like the chamber: dusty and dirty. After that they progressively got better and better until he stopped dead in his tracks. There was three directions to head; left, forward and right. Master pointed left and ushered me in that direction. It was a short corridor but the walls were covered in painting like every other corridor; but at the end of this on there was a wooden oak door that had servants written on a sign hanging on a nail that was drilled inside the door.

"You'll meet some new friends in here," he smirked down at me with a devilish look, why was he doing this to me; I had done nothing wrong to him. Master opened up the door and gently pushed me inside and followed my lead as I started to step down the rounded staircase. It spirelled down and down forever and made me feel like I was in an ancient English castle.

I didn't know where I was going all I knew was I was under master's control...

End

Thank you for reading chapter 3 :) :)

Alice/Catmeow123


	4. Introductions : Chapter 4

Master Chapter 4:

Tenma's POV:

As we headed down the staircase he gave me that glare agin, that glare. It was strange everytime he gave me a odd look. I don't know if I did anything wrong to him maybe he is from Fifth Sector?!

We had finally come to the end of the endless staircase that seemed to go on for ever and ever but it just came to a sudden halt along with us two.

"You might have noticed that we took out your contact lenses," Just then I noticed my vision was blurry and not nearly perfect like usual.

The man pulled a pair of black-rimmed glasses that were very similar to Otanshi sensie's glasses that she wore on her head, he put them in my hands after he pulled them out of his left trouser pocket. As what any normal human would do, I decided to them on my face and just had to guess they look okay: they were the right lenses for me (that is jut creppy he knows my lens type).

When I had finished "master" slowely opened the the door revealing

a few nervous people shaking on the spot; they looked about the same age as me except for one extremely tanned girl who I guesed was about ten.

"This is going to be your new friend, be nice to him..." Master snarled at them as he went back up the staires shoving me inside and locking the door behind him.

"Hello, my names Emi Doi, whats yours?" Doi looked about 14 years old, she had beatiful curly blonde locks that reached the lower part of her back and she was dressed in a victorian maid style outfit:

she also wore glasses just like mine.

"My names Matsukaze Tenma, nice to meet you" I looked straight at Doi and innocentaly smiled and she did too.

End

 _AN:_

 _That is all for chapter 4, it is a longer one like chap 3, I did put more effort into this one. UGGH, school has been handing out so much homework for example: waste all your printer ink printing a still life painting so you don't get murdered by the scary art teacher. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of master._

 _Alice/Catmeow123_


	5. Racing Thoughts : Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

AN: I know it has been ages since I have updated but I was working on Sleepover so I have not had time to right alot and school is just as annoying as ever with homework. It was also my birthday on the 25th of October (so I am now actually properly 13)!

I hope you enjoy this! :

Night time:

None ones POV:

The night was darker than before and the moon shone duller than ever. The wind midfielder lay silently still, gazing at the metal roof above this head; his bewildered mind spilled out thoughts and just like earlier he questioned him self the same thing but ever so slightly different. He questioned not the existence on the man he now called his master but instead his own human existence and what his life could bring for him, maybe he would wake up from this living hell. The poor boy just couldn't comprehend anything that had happened; you just can't expect an innocent minded young boy to get a concept like that: all he needed to do was rest. Rest his mind and carm his worrying thoughts.

Tenma's couldn't go on like this, he needed to know the answers to those so scary questions. The more he lay thinking, the more he cried - tears started to drip down his soft pale cheek and reach is sore, aching neck. He rubbed them vigorously off then took a quick glance at his now red inflamed hand.

The older girl told him to get used to the room chamber room that he would be staying in for a very long period of time, but before he could think about getting homely and buddy buddy with his new "friends" he already has the burning anger inside filling up readying him for a tactical escape An escape plan chased through Tenma's mind but after arguing with himself for many minutes he deemed it too dangerously risky.

If his "master" was really from fifth sector then he could be put at very unnecessary danger. When the dreaded name Fifth sector crossed his brain it suddenly reminded him of his beloved team and how scared they must be since Tenma quickly figured he had been fine for a while.

If he escaped where would he go, where was he currently, would he be caught and who would take him back after what happened?!

To be continued...

AN:

Thank you for reading! Please can you review the chapter. I used a lot of suspense in this chapter which just to say has made me so sleep!So I probably should go to bed then. Haha

Also I may write a lot in the next few days so maybe expect another chapter soon!

By

Alice/Catmeow123


	6. Chef Tenma! : Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Tenma's POV:

I was living a nightmare. Nothing could be worse than being confined against your will for no reason. He just came waltzing in thinking he could kidnap me! Well honey, he's got something coming for him. *sigh* what an I thinking? I can't stand up against him! I can barely make eye contact with him without shivering like a tree in the winter! If I could only think of a way to escape. But all you could know; opportunities might arise and I get away successfully or I could be stuck here forever!

I tried to rest my racing mind but nothing would work. But after many drawn out minutes (that felt like hours) , I finally was able to go to sleep. Resting my head on the surprising comfy pillow I pulled the blanket up just a tad and drifted away till the dawn was to arrive.

Morning (about 8:00am) :

"Wakey Wakey, sleepy head!" I lifted my head of the pillow and say up to see Emi was at my bed side already woken up.

"Hi Emi... What is happening?" I asked in reply after I sat rubbed my eyes at grabbed my new glasses from the top of the worn down bedside table .

"Well I want you to meet Hattie, she is here as well" At the door (that was previously locked) was a tanned girl with brown chestnut hair down to her shoulder blades staring at me with a mischievous look.

So I began to wonder. How many others are there? Maybe "master" is a kidnapper of some sort who has a odd liking for innocent children : now that just makes him a paedophile and I hope he is not!

"So you're Matsukaze then, nice name, I'm Hattie Hewitt," She relaxed her shoulders and smiled enthusiastically at me, now that is someone who I would be friends with!

"Nice to meet you too Hattie!" I smiled back at the charming girl and got out of my bed still in my clothes from yesterday.

Before Hattie could reply she was interrupted by Emi suddenly "I wondered when you would wake up Matsukaze it's bloody 8:00 o'clock we need to get you peeling those veggies for lunch!"

I was slightly confused but I eventually got the point, we are working like slaves! I did not sign up for this; but fair enough I had no choice really in the matter since I was kidnapped, I wasn't like I volunteered for this.

Grabbing my hand Emi lead me out of my bedroom then taking me down a corridor . The corridor was just like the rooms, out dated and like something you would see in a Victorian slave area.

She took me to another room with a polished sink containing vegetables in one of things you wash salads in I had seen Aki use before. Next to it on the counter top was a peeler I had also seen Aki use before.

"Do you know how to peel?" I nodded quickly since Aki had teached me a few months ago and I didn't want to be to suspenseful with Emi.

She nodded back at me, "I'll leave you too it," she briskly left me in what I guessed was a kitchen.

I started to peel the fine skin of the carrots then I peeled of the rough skin of the potatoes off as well. I was lucky I didn't cut my hands; Emi might have got mad at me if I did!

Half an hour later I had finished and Hattie cane in with a grin , walking over to the sink she took the peeler out my hand and took the vegetables to a chopping board on the table behind me. She moved swiftly over to the draw and pulled out a chopping knife and placed it next to the board.

"Now you can chop them up, but don't do the potatoes to fine, we like the chunks of potatoes, " Hattie casually mentioned the instructions then left the room leaving me standing at the table.

I pulled out the chair from under the oak table and sat my bottom on it. I grabbed the knife and started to chop up the recently peeled carrots. Then after, the potatoes.

Maybe I was destined to become a chef or something: haha keep dreaming myself!

To be continued..


	7. Schedule : Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Tenma's POV:

I had finished cutting up the carrots and potatoes when Emi came in the room smiling creepily like Hattie.

"So Matsukaze, your next job is scrub the clothes clean in the room next door on the left" she pointed to the left in my direction then she took the cut carrots and potatoes to an another counter top in the kitchen.

I briskly left to then enter the a room with a bucket with clothes inside. There were more than the amount of people I had seen so far (Hattie and Emi) clothes in here so there must be more people! Ugghh, keep on track myself!

I picked up the scrubbing brush and started in scrub the clothes in piping hot water that resides in the cheap metal bucket. I felt the water burn my delicate hands and my knees got extremely sore from the kneeling on the ground. After attempting to clean the clothes for 15 minutes I eventually got up of the dirty ground; rubbing my black trouser legs as well I brushed of the dust that had collected on my shirt in the past hour.

I called Emi's name " Emi, I've finished! " after a second she had come into the wash room and picked up the bucket taking out the clothes then putting them into a wash basket after she had poured away the booing water.

"Matsukaze, you're pretty smart, do you know that?" She gazed at me fearlessly then came over to me. She handed me a piece of scrappy paper but it appeared to have a list written in it:

 _Schedule for Matsukaze Tenma:_

 _1) 6:00am wake up_

 _2) 6:00am - 6:10am get dressed_

 _3) 6:10am meeting with everyone_

 _4) 6:30am prepare breakfast_

 _5) 6:35am eat breakfast_

 _6) 6:45am dust around the rooms with Hattie_

 _7) 7:20am clean your room_

 _8) 8:00am maths problems and reading_

 _9) 8:20am prepare veg for lunch_

 _10)8:50am wash clothes_

 _11) 9:05am take out the rubbish_

 _12) 9:10am football/soccer practice_

 _13) 11:30am Get lunch ready and have it_

 _14) 12:10pm clean up the stuff used at lunch_

 _15) 12:30pm free time_

 _16) 1:30pm collect dinners ingredients_

 _17) 1:50pm dust around the manor_

 _18) 3:50pm prepare dinner_

 _19) 4:20pm eat dinner_

 _20) 5:00pm go back to common room_

 _21) 5:20pm go back to room_

 _22) 5:21pm write in journal (provided in the common room)_

 _23) 6:30pm be in bed_

 _*any questions talk to Emi for answers*_

After reading the the list presented to me I had a few questions; what did it mean by manor and why did I have to write a journal or is it optional?

"Emi, can I ask you two questions?" I grabbed her attention immediately as I started to speak, she turned her eyes towards to me and replying with a simple yes.

"What does it mean by manor and why do I have to write a journal?" I politely asked the blonde girl as she gazed at me kindly.

" well the manor means master's house and you have to write a journal since it improves your writing skills and knowing you, you have amazing writing skills well at least better than Hattie, " She cheekily chuckled at the end of her sentence leaving me slightly confused.

I ignored he strange remark about Hattie and asked another question, " So does Master live here? " .

"He doesn't live in the servants quarters silly! He lives in the manor that we technically live in ourself but we live in servants quarters," Emi replied.

"Also if you're wondering we have a football/soccer team," she also mentioned straight after.

" oh okay... " it was pretty strange they had a football/soccer team unless they have more than people I have seen it they have some people from fifth sector (if I am being held captive by fifth sector) .

"We are not running of a schedule today, since you have just come, we are introducing you to the football/soccer team after we have lunch then we can show you around the manor," Emi explained the schedule for today that had been specially set.

To be continued...


	8. Thoughts : Chapter 8

**Master Chapter 8:**

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, recently I have been focused on dreadful homework and writing some other stories so I apologise for the tiring wait. Though on the other hand, I hope you enjoy my story. Also, sorry if there are any mistakes.**

My mind was puzzled with thoughts, there could be only on explanation: this place must be run by Fifth Sector! Pieces started to join together in my mind, at the start the mysterious man who went by the name of Master spoke of the revolution the Raimon Team had started, and now there is a Soccer Team here as well! Maybe this team would be the one we challenged at God Eden? Would I have to join them?

When Emi noticed my longing stare at the wall she came closer with a worried look, "Are you okay Matsukaze, Are you thinking about your home, eh?" She looked in sorrow at my depressed giving me a feeling like that's what she might think about. That's when I snapped back into reality, then realised again what might be happening to my friends and everyone around me: they must be worried! That is why I need to devise an escape plan so I can leave this confusing torture.

"Oh, it was nothing, sorry for blanking out," I enthusiastically apologised to the older girl then bowed at her just like I would with a sensei at school. Then I remembered again when I brought up school, it's the first time I have actually wanted to go school...

"Yeh, it's a very interesting wall, don't you think Matsukaze?" She sarcastically chortled then I noticed she had taken a plastic cup out of the drawer then had started running the tap into it. Next thing, Emi put down the full cup on the table I was sitting at. "Drink it, you look thirsty," She demanded so I started to sip the water. I felt my throat moisten as the water trickled down and I finally did not have a dry mouth.

When I had finished I thanked the older girl, handing her back the cup I sweetly smiled at her in recognition of her kindness.

"It time for dinner anyway, we need to set the table for everyone," She immediately changed the subject then entered the drawer again: she handed me a bundle of forks and knives after the older girl had counted them. I started counting them myself but by the time I had finished Emi had already placed 6 place mats down on the sanded wooden table. I then speedily placed the cutlery down and when I had finished the tedious task I look back at the older girl.

Now, stay put while I get te' others" Emi told me in a accent then she stepped away from the table she was leaning on, Emi then speedily left .

I waited for 5 minutes before she came back but it felt like ages in my mind. It was the first time in the whole day that I had had a proper break and time to think. I remembered what it was like when I played with the team. It felt so strange that I have not kicked a ball in what felt like forever.

To be continued...

By Alice/Catmeow123


	9. Chapter 9: Lunch time

**Master Chapter 9:**

* * *

In front of me was a few other kids who all seemed to be wearing outfits similar to the ones me, Emi and Hattie were wearing.

"Same as yesterday innit?" One ginger haired girl stormed into the room and shouted so loud that everyone is the room seemed to shutter as they headed to their chairs.

"Shut up Alyssa, just be grateful for what ya getting," A boy with dark skin and a brown bob cut muttered under his breath. She seemed to have heard echo slightly in her ear but brushed it off. Everyone had sat down except from Emi and I but she quickly hushed me to the table in to one of the empty chairs. The older girl got the food of the side a portioned it out between us 6 (including her).

All the other kids were rambling about random things then when the food was placed in front of the kids they all shoved it desperately in their gob before Emi started to speak cheekily, "Guys, I have something to announce before to stuff ya gobs,". She looked down at me and smiled kindly, "This is Matsukaze Tenma he joined yesterday and he will be here for the foreseen future, so make him welcome,".

"My name is Alyssa," She said, Alyssa had crazy ginger curls and fair skin with many lovely freckles.

"My name is Danny, nice to meet ya Matsukaze!" The boy I mentioned earlier who had darkish skin and the brown bob cut -like I mentioned earlier-.

"And my name is Charlie, mess with me and you'll be in a right state!" A girl who previously had been very quite all of a sudden aggressively remarked leaving everyone except me in a state of laughter.

"She always acts this hard!" Hattie chortled just as Emi came over with the intent of calming us down from our silly laughter.

"Be quite everyone and enjoy your lunch!" Emi sat down next to me, putting her arm on my shoulder she then began to tuck in while the rest of us followed.

It pondered in my mind when I realised Emi had said " for the foreseen future". I was filled with worry, I knew I could not stay here for any longer: these people may be nice, funny but no, I've got to go...

We all sat for another 15 minuets before we eventually finished, Emi cleaned away the pots as us 5 all chatted away.

"Emi told us that you will be meeting the football team later, isn't that right eh?" Alyssa questioned.

"I think so, but what does she mean by a football team?" I pondered

"Well Master owns the team and we sometimes help them train," She replied

"Oh okay that makes sense..." It was brought to my attention again when she mentioned Master, I lied to myself when I said it makes sense. Why would "Master" own a football team? He must be from Fifth Sector!

But we''ll only found out when we meet the team...

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

By Alice/Catmeow123


	10. Chapter 10: Football Stadium

Master Chapter 10:

Story:

* * *

Walls of steel, pitch black shadows surrounded us. No one seemed to have a spec of fear showing on face, I was very different from them. I was absolutely terrified of what could be lying ahead. Emi had led us back through the previous corridors Master had taken me down, but when arriving at a specific point I had remembered from yesterday we took a different turn. We begun to enter a darker corridor where less and less paintings where displayed every step you took. All of us walked silently: without a word in sight. A door... just like the one I had stepped through before, even scarier than the last one: though it was even larger. More like one you would find in an ancient castle.

"Here we go Tenma," Emi nudged me gently towards the door and placed my hand on the right door nob. I carefully opened up the door but it was just more glooming darkness. At that moment, I wish I had night-vision. It would be not needed though as a sudden flash of bright lights came from the high celling now above us. Just as they appeared Emi begun to sneakily slide away back out the door.

"Where are you going Emi?!" I abruptly asked. She did not reply with an answer leaving me more frightened and fearful than ever before. "Emi!" I shouted again, but no success was achieved. She just continued to walk away and before I knew it, she had disappeared out of sight. The five of us were now left alone in the large football stadium. It looked like the roof reached up to the high heavens and at all the sides there were stands with a thousand rows stretched across it. But still none of them seemed to have any doubt showing.

A boy appeared behind us, in a pure black attire but was in shape of a football uniform, "Nice to see you again..." He creepily spoke and continued on, "It looks like we have a new arrival!" The boy sneered in a form of his own joy. "Get him a uniform!" He shouted and made eye contact with Hattie who responded with a frightened tone "Yes" before then rushed to another door at the other side of the stadium -it was quite a long way away-. Hattie eventually returned with a bright green uniform that could blind someone, she handed it to me. The mysterious boy let out a strange, odd smile and opened his lips, "Go and get changed everyone,". Everyone else headed in the same direction Hattie had gone when getting the uniform: but when arriving there where two doors, one saying "Male" and the other saying "Female". Danny and I went into the respective changing room while the girls went in theirs.

There were many lockers for us in changing room us but only two of us, but many of them had bags hanging on the hooks. Once we had changed, Danny and I met the girls outside the changing rooms. When all of us were ready we headed back to the pitch. A lonely ball lay in the centre of the artificial,grass pitch.

"Do you know how to play Tenma?" Breaking the silence, Hattie genuinely asked me as she picked up the ball.

"Yeah, I was a pretty good midfielder on the team I played for..." I replied. Sadness struck as I realised (again) I was away from my team, my friends, everyone who cared for me. I hesitated for a few torturing moments before grabbing the ball out of her hands: I began to dribble. Flaunting off my skills, I showed my immaculate turning, then my striker skills when Danny jumped in front of the lonely goal. The ball swiftly flew past him without him realising I had kicked it.

Surprised, Hattie shouted across to me, "YOU'RE AMAZING!". The shocked girl ran towards me an jumped up at me. Embarrassed, I slowly pushed her off and looked down into her eyes of glee, admiring my impressive skills I had just shown off to them. But behind of us, the odd young man rudely clapped and smirked, "Well done, Tenma," He caught all of our attentions "All of you guys can go now..." He pointed in the the direction of the changing room, out of fright we headed back and briskly got changed.

We all left the football stadium in confusion before I broke the silence with a question, "Emi said that I would get a tour... Are you going to give me one?"

"Yes!" They all smiled, but Charlie less than the others. We begun to head back through the creepy corridor. Eventually, we arrived at a large,fancy staircase, admiring its beauty we carefully stepped down and a then took a sharp turn to the left: leading us to magically gold door. Throwing it open, I took in the fresh scent of richness and gasped at the many amazing painting layed across the expansive walls. A shiny, breath-taking chandelier hung from the high ceiling that stood tall above our own heads. I couldn't believe its astonishing,celestial beauty; but I could not forget this supposedly belonged to "Master". He was a sick and monstrous man, he was the one who took me away from everything I had: I should not be admiring his property!

How dare he...

To be continued...

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading that! 3

By Alice/Catmeow123


	11. Chapter 11: Can you help me escape?

_Master Chapter 11:_

Story:

* * *

We had finally finished the tour and was heading back to our "place". I had seen many extraordinary sights, like an amazing flower bed in the expansive gardens that we had roamed about. Danny also said they sometimes had to tidy. There were many enormous rooms that amazed me; but also shocked me at the same time. We all headed back to the "Servants Quarters" and when we arrived we were pleasantly surprised by a temptingly delicious tea Emi had served up for all of us -including herself- .

While everyone else was chatting away with glee, I slowly devoured the meal in silence; I couldn't have a laugh or a joke when bestowed before me was a my uncertain destiny: I did not have the desire to follow a "Master". By now I should be registered as missing, right? It felt forever since I had seen my friends! Lost in thought, I did not even realise I had finished my tea of mash and pork: Emi took away my empty plate. She then instructed Hattie to take me back to my room. When the two of us arrived back at my "bedroom" the younger girl handed me a blank notebook and a black ballpoint pen that was on the dull bedside table. I guessed she wanted me to write about my day since on my schedule I remember it saying something about a diary. Once she had left, I begun to let the words flow, I wrote about all of my emotions and experiences.

All I hoped was that no one would read it's exposing,meaningful elements.

I eventually fell asleep, even after all the distracting thoughts that attempted to stop me from dreaming away in my sleep: but I really mean nightmares at the end of it all. I was asleep for a few hours, but it wasn't peaceful. Tossing, turning: I couldn't stop. There just so many perplexing,bothering worries spinning all around my mind. Horrifying nightmares that just circled and circled: never stopping.

After all the torture dreams, I opened my eyes when my ears grasped a faint ringing noise of a bell; sitting up in a tiresome state, I noticed a rusty,ancient bell in the corner of the glooming room after my tired eyes had blinked a few times. Even though I didn't want to, I pulled myself out of bed and with exhaustion, I checked the timetable Emi had gave me the previous day.

* * *

 _Schedule for Matsukaze Tenma:_

 _1) 6:00am wake up_

 _2) 6:00-6:10am get dressed_

 _3) 6:10am Meeting with everyone_

 _4) 6:30am prepare breakfast_

 _5) 6:35am eat breakfast_

 _6) 6:45am dust around the rooms with Hattie_

 _7) 7:20am clean your room_

 _8) 8:00am maths problems and reading_

 _9) 8:20am prepare veg for lunch_

 _10) 8:50am wash clothes_

 _11) 9:05am take out the rubbish_

 _12) 9:10am football/soccer practice_

 _13) 11:30am Get lunch ready and have it_

 _14) 12:10pm clean up the stuff used at lunch_

 _15) 12:30pm free time_

 _16) 1:30pm collect dinners ingredients_

 _17) 1:50pm dust around the manor_

 _18) 3:50pm prepare dinner_

 _19) 4:20pm eat dinner_

 _20) 5:00pm go back to common room_

 _21) 5:20pm go back to room_

 _22) 5:21pm write in journal (provided in the common room)_

 _23) 6:30pm be in bed_

 _*any questions talk to Emi for answers*_

* * *

 _I assumed it must be 6:10am, so I immediately took out the task of getting dressed. I changed back into my "everyday" outfit. Giving me a schedule just felt like they were trying to keep me here forever, against my will. I knew I would have to escape: but how was the issue. I couldn't just ask one of them "Hey, do you know how to escape here by any chance?". That would have no succession. I would have to be a lone wolf, opposite to when I used to play as a pack with my teammates. We were one big wolf pack that always had each others back; now I have lost my pack but a desperate wolf can succeed if they give all there might to survive. I'm like a resistant,stubborn cub that is hating of the idea of another pack taking me in. I just wanted my old life back! Was I now a slave?_

 _Was I now a slave to the horrible person who kidnapped me? Was I now a slave to "Master"? I would not bow down to a sick creature like him. The kids are just being friendly so they cover up this truth, or maybe they have been brainwashed into that way. There was no way of telling; they seemed so happy and alive, like nothing had ever scared or worried them..After lots of drawn out thinking, I had finally got dressed then and with a slight hint of worry I went and opened the door and sneakily opened it. Peeping my head out I noticed Hattie outside who seemed to be waiting for me._

 _"Good morning Tenma," She spoke politely, "We are going to a meeting with everyone okay?". She gestured towards the left and I followed in her lead. We ended up in a hall room where everyone else was; the walls were tatty and attached to them were broken,unfixable air conditioning vents that looked they had not been in use for a hundred million years. Every place in the whole "Servants Quarters" I had seen looked more like a run down, ancient castle rather than a place fit for living: but it is for "servants" after all._

 _Emi pointed to me and began to talk, "So you all have met Matsukaze right? Well Hattie, you are going to dust around with him at 6:45 am and I want it spotless since there is now two of you doing it,". Hattie sighed and glanced at Emi then turned to look at me: I awkwardly smiled back at her. Emi then rambled on about things like notices that were important to some of the others but not me. We all then headed to the kitchen in a bustle so we could eat some breakfast._

 _Alyssa and Danny both raced to a creaky cupboard and when Danny got the cornflakes first they began to fight custody over the box._

 _"Give me it now Dan!" Alyssa screamed in frustration when suddenly Emi and Hattie broke them apart my sheer force._

 _Emi began to angrily speak, "You stupid idiots! Why are you always fighting!?". The two didn't respond and instead sighed while Alyssa gave Emi the box of cereal. "Thank you..." She sighed._

 _Emi looked at me, "Since you're new you can have breakfast first Matsukaze,". I grabbed the box and then searched for a bowl in the cupboards. I was successful at the third cupboard and took out one of the 10 bowls. Once I poured my breakfast everybody else had theirs. Hattie decided to sit next to me while we ate._

 _"Can I look at your schedule Tenma?" She asked, I pulled the list out of my trouser pocket and handed it to her. She gazed at it and said, "We are dusting around later together!" She smiled. When we finally finished she took me to a store cupboard. Cobwebs hanged from the ceiling and dusters that lay on wooden platform- reminding me of a school store cupboard. The younger girl grabbed two dusters, she handed on to me. Then until 7:15 we dusted around ; we also saw some other of the kids as well._

 _At 7:20 she told me that we don't need to tidy my room and neither did she had to do hers either; instead said we could start early with our maths and reading. She took me to her room._

 _Her room was much better decorated than mine; she had orange painted walls and a pine wood bookcase filled with many,many books. In other aspects her room was similar to mine, her bed was in the same position and she also had a desk but hers had pencils, pens, notebooks, highlighters and loads of other stationary equipment._

 _"Do you like my room Tenma?" She questioned as she pulled a maths textbook out of a draw below her desk._

 _"It is lovely Hattie!" I happily replied, "I would love my room to be like this, mine is all boring,"._

 _"Well I'll help you paint it in the near future, agreed?" She asked._

 _"Yeah... okay," I hesitantly answered. Hattie seemed like a wonderful girl; I would class her as a friend even but I didn't really want to stay in this place. A lot of kids seemed generally nice (and then there is moody Charlie); although I refused to stay her against my free will._

 _Hattie ignored my hesitance and instead opened the maths textbook and asked me if I could do multiplication. I of course immediately nodded in response then was sat down my Hattie into the chair._

 _"I'll go and get a chair for myself, I will be back in a sec," She left the room, leaving me alone in an unfamiliar place. I took the opportunity and began to explore her room._

 _She had a pretty normal bedroom but what sparked my curiosity was a black cardboard box residing under her metal-framed bed. In fear of her returning when I was looking in it, I willingly did not budge out of my seat to take a peek inside of it. As expected, she returned with another chair, she then sat down next to me and also pulled a two pieces of paper out of the draw. We then began to work out some multiplication questions:_

 _65x78= 5070_

 _94x34= 3196_

 _543x75= 40725_

 _56x56= 3136_

 _35x96= 3360_

 _ect..._

 _I managed to get all of mine right but Hattie did end up getting a few odd ones wrong. It had been a 30 minutes now and when we were just about to begin on addition when Emi entered the room._

 _"Hi guys, why are you in here Tenma?" She curiously asked while creating a nervous tension in the small room._

 _"We didn't need to clean our rooms so I decided we should get a head start on our learning," Hattie quickly replied._

 _She understandably nodded then left the room, we both sighed in relief before the younger girl began to speak._

 _"Emi sometimes seem scary when she is asking questions but that is just the way she talks," She paused then began again, "Don't feel scared to respond to her...". I felt her gentle hand touch mine but only a few seconds later she began to whisper (unlike before when she was talking). "Tenma I would understand if you're afraid of anyone here because I was to when I first arrived, I know you didn't have a choice coming here and neither did I,"._

 _"Tenma I want you to help me escape..." …_

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _Author note:_

 _Wow, this is a long chapter! It took so long to arrive because of my intent for it to be long but I hope you enjoyed it anyway._

 _By Alice/Catmeow123_


End file.
